To Avenge a Queen
by Sapphire Starshimmer
Summary: Sonic and Amy set off on an adventure, aided by the ghost of the former queen!
1. The Market

**Hey! This is my first story *gulp!* If i get enough reviews, i'll make another chapter (enough being, like, 5) :D**

**Angel- But your only gonna get around 2. You shouldnt be writing anyway, you should be normal like me!**

**me- NO! DO NOT DESTROY MY DREAMS! GO AWAY!**

**angel- FINE GOD!**

**hehe sorry, thats Angel. Angel is the other half of my brain, the logical, normal one! she helps me make decisions. She's just me, but better! She's my polar opposite!**

**Sorry again, its so short!**

**Angel: The next one WILL be longer!**

**iIt's all we can agree on ;D**

* * *

><p>Sonic: I was speeding through the Mobius marketplace 10 years ago, when it all began. I had just bumped into a pink hedgehog. I was running at full speed, as King Eggman was trying to steal the master emerald again. Fortunately for her, her groceries took most of the impact. Unfortunately for her, her groceries took most o the impact, and the eggs splattered all over her dress. "this dress was brand new!" she exclaimed. I would have stayed and helped the pretty hedgehog, but I had to defeat King Eggman before he claimed the master emerald and killed Knuckles. "Sorry!" I said, "Gotta dash!" and I left her there, fuming in her now ruined dress. It was inevitable that I defeated King Eggman, because even with his robots, I'm still the fastest thing alive! Still, fighting with him always tires me out, so as soon as I went to bed that night, I fell asleep.<p>

Amy: I went to the market that day, so long ago, wearing an amazing new dress. It was red, and it shimmered as I moved, making it look as though I was on fire. I was distracted by a street vendor that was hawking gems, when a stupid blue hedgehog ran into me and ruined my brand new dress! It had cost me 100 rings, and It got ruined the first day I wore it! The worst part was that he even help me up! I may have only been 10, but I figured out what they meant when they said "chivalry is dead." I had to go home and change. Even then I lived alone, because I was an orphan, so no one could help me, and I had to throw away the dress. By the time I had arrived home and bathed, it was late so I decided to go to bed. I put on a frilly pink nightgown and went to bed, thinking of the mysterious blue hedgehog.

* * *

><p>If you liked it, I'll make this a thing! But I want at least 5 reviews, so I know I'm not just wasting my time.<p>

Angel- just wrap it up!

Well alright then Angel... time for my catch phrase: CATCH ME IF YOU CAN!


	2. The Dream

**Guess** **what? I lied! I'm doing this whether you like it or not!**

**Angel- If they didn't like it they wouldn't be reading chapter two.**

**SHUT UP! *Throws nearest item, which just happens to be scissors.***

**Angel- I'm a figment of your imagination. You. Can't. Hurt. Me.**

**Whatever, Angel. Anyway... look down. Why are you even reading this part?**

* * *

><p>10 years later<p>

Amy: **In the dream** "Where am I?" The clearing looked normal in appearance, except it was negative. Black sky, white grass, pink and blue flowers. In the middle of the tall grassy area, was none other than the mysterious blue hedgehog. Feeling flickers of anger in me, I went to walk up to him, but I stopped. He looked confused just as confused as I was, so I sneaked closer. I looked harder, and realized former Queen Aleena, looking as regal as ever, was there with him. He said ,"MOM!" and my heart almost leaped out of my chest. Now it was my turn to be confused. Queen Aleena had two sons, and a daughter, and they were always out on adventures. There were quite a few people living in Mobius, and a blue, green, or purple hedgehog wouldn't stand out. The Queen and her son turned towards me, and Queen Aleena came towards me, telling her son to stay. "Amy rose, I have a quest for you. I'm a ghost, but I can't stay for long, so I need to make this quick"

"OK. Care to explain him?" I asked. "He is my son, Sonic the Hedgehog. I have combined your dreams, so I can explain. My mission is dangerous, but I believe you are worthy of such a task. I was killed by King Eggman after he stormed my castle with all of his robots. He captured my soul. It can disappear after one year without me. Without my soul, I will roam the in-between for eternity. I need you and Sonic to retrieve my soul, and put it into this vial." Queen Aleena gave me a glass vial attached to a length of string. "The vial is unbreakable, so it is safe to wear as a necklace. Take this as well, Amy Rose." With that, she clipped a glittering pink sapphire to my headband. "This will look into your soul and find who is your true love. When this happens, it will start to glow. The gem will grant their greatest wish, but it can only be used once. After that, it will lose it's glow. I must leave now. Best of luck to you two." She hugged Prince Sonic and faded away. Sonic fell to his knees, and I hurried to help him up? Now that I thought about it, he was pretty handsome. It looked like he worked out quite often, but he wasn't overly muscular. "Are you OK, Prince Sonic?" He gave me a funny look. "Of course your not OK. I'm sorry." "Uh, that's alright. And call me Sonic. What was your name?" "Amy Rose. Were gonna need to get started with this quest soon, if were gonna finish it before a year ends." "About that..." he said, looking sheepish, "I'm at angel island, defending the Master Emerald while Knuckles the Echidna heals from an attack." "Oh. When will you be back?" I asked shyly. "Two weeks tops. That gives us fifty weeks. I don't think we'll need more than two or three months at the most."

Sonic: **in his dream** I woke up in a enclosed clearing in a forest. The colors were mixed up, and it hurt my eyes. Black and bright white can really hurt a hedgehog's eyes. In front of me, a patch of air shimmered, and turned into a face I knew all too well. It was my mom, and my grief from her death last week finally overwhelmed me. As I cried, she held me close, making cooing noises. I cried for what seemed like the greater part of an hour. After I was done, she whispered why she was here. " Sonic, I need you to do something for me. Remember how King Eggman took my soul and put it into a glass bottle?" I could only nod. "Until I get it, I'm stuck here in this clearing. I have found a girl to accompany you to King Eggman's castle. She will be a great asset, and it is only her who can coax my wary soul into this vial." She took out a ring, and slipped it onto my finger. "Your job is to protect her at all costs, and in your greatest time of need, when you truly want it, this ring will break, and whomever is threatening you will disappear, and end up in a clearing of their own." Mom looked towards the treeline, and I saw the pink hedgehog there for the first time. "She will be your partner in this quest." mom walked over to the rose colored girl, while I sat there thinking. _Who is she? Why does mom not have her soul? What did she mean by my greatest time of need? Why does this girl need protecting?_ Mom came back, hugged me, and left. I fell to my knees "Prince Sonic!"I looked up, and there was the pink girl. She was beautiful, with soft pink quills, and big jade eyes. she looked as though she was waiting for something from me. I just looked at her, because I didn't know what to say. She was beautiful, with soft pink quills, and big jade eyes, and a soft, kind voice. "Of course you're not OK. I'm sorry." "Uh, that's alright. And please call me sonic. What was your name?" "Amy rose." her voice was so soft and sweet, I wanted to listen to her forever, just to hear her voice. " We're gonna need to start the quest soon, if were gonna get it done before the year ends." Great. Now I had to tell her about my knucklehead friend."About that... I'm at angel island, defending the master emerald while Knuckles the Echidna heals from an attack." "Oh. When will you be back?"She asked, "Two weeks tops. That gives us fifty weeks. I don't think we'll need more than two or three months at the most."


	3. The Meeting

**Hey! I know this update is really short, but I wanted my loyal readers to know I haven't abandoned them!**

**A: Your two loyal readers -.-'**

**Me: Shut up! *throws computer* ohmygosh i'm so sorry**

**A: It's ok...**

**Me: Not you! *hugs the computer***

**A: -.-'**

**I'm not sure whats going on, but this type is grey, hopefully it won't turn out like this -.-'**

* * *

><p>Amy's pov: My parents left me when I was ten, and I had been scraping by ever since. I've had abandonment issues because of them, and I was afraid to get too close to anyone, for fear of being left alone again. I had never had a boyfriend, or a best friend, for that matter. The dreams came every night, sans a certain ex-queen, and sonic and I planned out our quest. In that time, we became close friends. I liked him, a lot. I had been training, until the prince returned, so I wouldn't let him down. The day that he came back, I was sure to be prepared. I polished my hammer daily. I worked on my attacks. It really tested my patience, waiting for the handsome hedgehog for so long, but finally, he returned to Mobius. We had decided to meet in the palace courtyard. The gardeners really must put a lot of effort into the courtyards. There were willow trees with benches under them, and tulips and peonies everywhere. It smelled like heaven. Sonic and I met on the bench under the largest willow tree. It had branches that reached the ground, and there was only a small opening to access it.<p>

"Hey Ames," said the dashing prince. "You don't mind if I call you that, do you? I kind of nickname everyone I meet, it's too much work to remember their names!"

"Oh, I don't mind, if I can give you one."

"oh boy..." he said.

How about... Sonnika?"

"Ew. That's like a girl's name." I almost started cracking up, he looked so disgusted.

"Sonnikal?"

"Absolutely not!"

"Sonniku?"

"NO!"

"Well you don't have to agree, it's my nickname for you. Anyway, this place is pretty cool!"

"Thanks, it's my favorite place in the castle, it's so peaceful, and one of the only places I can be alone. I'ts hard to have privacy when you're a prince."

My heart went out to the prince. I just couldn't imagine not having privacy. I hugged him, and he looked surprised at first, but then he melted into my embrace. It seemed like our bodies fit together perfectly, like we were made for each other.

"That's so sad!"

He shrugged and said "I'm used to it."

I pulled away. "Well, we should go to the marketplace, and get some supplies, _sonniku_. Our quest starts tomorrow!"

Sonic's pov: I met the beautiful pink hedgehog in the palace courtyard. She was like a beacon of light, and I was attracted, like a moth to a flame. I wondered if giving her a nickname would annoy her, but decided to risk it. Apparently, the risk payed off. When she hugged me, I could have died right there, and have lived a full life.

Our quest started the next day, and I was excited for more than one reason. I wanted very much to retrieve my mother's soul, but I also wanted to get to know this hedgehog better.

"Good," I exclaimed, "I can't wait!" she gave me a questioning look, and figured she was trying to put two and two together, and instead of getting four, she got six-point-three. She probably couldn't figure out why I was so excited to risk my life.

"Why are you so excited?" she queried. I knew it.

"I... um... can't wait to get this over with!" Crap. That came out wrong.

"Excited to be rid of me?" She looked hurt, and it broke my heart, seeing that look on her face. I vowed, then and there, never to be the reason that look crossed her face, not again.

"NO! That's not what I meant!" but she turned away, with that gut-wrenchingly dejected look on her face. This trip was getting off to a great start.

* * *

><p><strong>Like I said, short, but at least it added depth to amy, and sonic's all fluffy!<strong>

**A: Too fluffy.**

**Me: Sierra used ignore. it's super effective!**

**A: -.-'**

**Peonies are my favorite flower. If you don't know them, look them up. They're super prettyfull!**

**Do _NOT_ review. the e-mails are incredibly annoying. Just respond if i made some kind of typo.**

**CATCH ME IF YOU CAN!**


End file.
